My love under snow
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: The war is ongoing, and with a moment of truth, Gumball and Irina still have a chance together. But with a different heritage, will they be together? The Doraemons Entente and The Doraemons Central can accept for that. Caucasus Front, and a beautiful story, it's on... with love and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

_**P.S.:**_

**: I don't own Amazing World of Gumball or Doraemon.**

**: Their names in the history:**

**:: Gumball Watterson.**

**:: Irina Fitzgeraldsyan (Penny).**

**:: Darwin Watterson.**

**:: Yulia Watterson (Nicole).**

**:: Nikolai Watterson (Richard).**

**:: Anastasia Watterson (Anais).**

**:: Kawasuke Mon (Doraemon).**

**:: Daniel Kid (Dora-the-Kid).**

**:: Wang Lejun (Wang Dora).**

**:: Fernando 'Rinho' Costão (Dora-rinho).**

**:: Aleksandr Nichov (Dora-nichov).**

**:: Zaghar Dorasyan (Dorasyan) – My OCs.**

**:: Abdullah Aydın Jr. (Dora Aydın) – My OCs.**

**:: Ernst von Richopper (Dora von Richopper) – Dorandi OCs (watch _art/Dora-Von-Richopper-375613302 in deviantART_****).**

**:: Abdullah Aydın Sr. – My OCs.**

**:: Alif Vaikhanov (Doraikhanov) ****– My OCs.**

******:: Mehmet Küç********ükadonyad****ı**ş (Dora**************donyad****ı**ş) ******– My OCs.**

**:: …and more…**

**: Battle of Sarikamish belong to the history.**

* * *

Tokyo…

"Nobita, take a look!" – Doraemon yells as Nobita's sleeping. Nobita wakes up and asked:

"Doraemon, I'm…"

"Hey, I've got a book. It has been unknown for so many years."

"Really? I want to see!" – Nobita jumps like a child. He'd like to wait something about this. Doraemon opened the book…

"Nobita, it was named _From the snow to the lion_. But he only made a sign that as Y. D. K."

"Y. D. K.?"

"His another signs was an American British man. But who?"

"Well,… just open it!"

Doraemon then opens it. Suddenly, Shizuka, Suneo, Jaian appears too. They come here to play… until…

"Hey!"

"Oh… so you have a book. Give it to me!" – Jaian says.

"STOP! We will read together, okay?" – Doraemon and Shizuka whisper. Jaian just smiles: "Oh, I get it." They began to share the book to read. They read the chapter called _**the march to Caucasus**_…

* * *

-00000-

Late September, 1914.

Grozny, Chechnya, Russian Empire

In the capital of Chechnya, Grozny, Gumball and Irina, two friends was playing in the Islamic city. In that moment, they were best friend, with Darwin.

"Hahaha… Irina, you are good. Try to get me!"

"Gumball…"

They fell in love when they were young. Now, they were growing up, but without trouble, and a beautiful friendship, they gained their feelings about that. But their moment… wasn't countinuing…

#####

Two months ago, Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assasinated by a Serb nationalist Gavrilo Princip. Austria-Hungary then declared war against Serbia, but they had been thrashed by the Serbian Army in the mountain of Cer. Later, the Russian, followed the Serbian, defeated the Asutro-Hungarians in Eastern Galicia, between Austria-Hungary and Russia. British, Belgium and France later delayed the moving attack of the Germans. Kaiser William II launched the U-boat Campaign. The war was happening…

#####

"Gumball, Darwin! Come home to eat, sons." – Miss Yulia, his mom called.

"Coming, mother."

They arrived back home. But their moment day… was not longer. In Caucasus, after Sultan Mehmed V declared _jihad_ against the Entente, the Turks were marching to Eastern Anatolia. General Yudenich was calling supports…

* * *

Next day…

Grozny…

A Major named Viktor rode his horse to the capital of Chechnya. He stopped his horse in Grozny. At the moment, the people was praying in the mosques.

"Каждый! Собрать теперь, император имеет порядок. Воспроизведение, повтор, собрать теперь услышать приказ от императора." (_Everyone! Gather now, the Emperor has an order. Repeat, gather now to hear the order from the Emperor._)

Everybody came to outside. They heard the new order from Tsar Nicholas II: mobilisation. With the order, all of men in Grozny must join the military. Gumball, Darwin, Nikolai heard it too.

"What?"

Because the war, Irina and Gumball let it broken up for a sad moment. Gumball before left away, had hugged Irina.

"Irina, I promise I'll be back. I promise!"

And their moment… had been stopping in Grozny. From now on, Gumball joined the Russian Caucasus Army… But his began… wasn't successful…


	2. Chapter 2

At the moment, two different sides were created: Triple Entente and Central Powers, so they also seperated The Doraemons into two sides: _**The Doraemons Entente**_ and _**The Doraemons Central**_. They still in war now. About to Gumball, it was December, but he was facing a lot of trouble. This time was Georgy Bergmann and Nikolai Yudenich.

"**ГAМБОЛ УОТТЕРСОН! ТЫ В БЕДЕ! ПРИЕЗЖАЙТЕ СЕЙЧАС!**" (_**GUMBALL WATTERSON! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! COME HERE NOW!**_)

Gumball ran to the camp of Georgy. Meanwhile, The Doraemons Entente members: Kawasuke Mon, Daniel Kid, Aleksandr Nichov, Zaghar Dorasyan, Fernando Costão and Alif Vaikhanov stayed outside. The weather looked so cold…

"Hey Rinho! **Rinho!**" – Mon shouted.

"Yeah?" – Fernando replied with a childish face.

"Look at Gumball. I guess he is having a trouble." – Mon answered.

"Of c'mon, Japanese guy! We were in Siberia before war, so we need to relax. Besides, we had been in Warsaw, and lucky for us, Japan had declared war with Germany." (watch _Excaliferb 1914_) – Kid turned smiling.

"What' ever!" – Kawasuke just nodded, then he came back to his tent.

#####

"Вы думаете, это смешно, чтобы ущерб, право мальчиков?" (_You think it's funny to make damage, right boys?_) – Nikolai Yudenich started.

"Генерал, мы…" (_General, we are…_) – Darwin and Gumball tried to reply, but Georgy blamed: "**ЗАТКНИСЬ! ТЫ ОСНОВНЫЕ ПРОБЛЕМЫ АРМИИ РОССИЙСКОГО КАВКАЗА!**" (_**SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE MAIN TROUBLES OF THE RUSSIAN CAUCASUS ARMY!**_)

Kid, Rinho and Mon heard so many words from Georgy and then Nikolai added too. They did try to figure why, and then I realised: during the offensive of Bergmann (Bergmann Offensive), Gumball and Darwin was making a flare, so the secret hiding of the Russian had been blown. The Turks attacked and defeated the Russians later. Gumball and Darwin were being shouted…

"**Вы… не ничто кроме неприятностей! Если Вы все еще будете делать какую-нибудь неприятность снова, то я сокращу ваших глав! Поймите?**" (_**You… are nothing except troubles! If you still make any trouble again, I'll cut your heads down! Understand?**_)

It was the voice of Yudenich. Georgy Eduardovich and Nikolai Nikolayevich left their headquarter, while Gumball and Darwin stayed alone. Zaghar arrived…

"Hi guys."

"Hi sir!"

"So… you have made another problems, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Huh… and by a way, Wattersons, do not ever make those mistakes again. You know the stress of Georgy."

"Oh…"

"Perhaps! Georgy Eduardovich Bergmann, understand?"

"Thanks. Your smell is same like an Armenian."

"I'm Armenian!"

#####

Meanwhile…

Mon, Kid, Rinho, Nichov and Vaikhanov walked away. Alif Vaikhanov was a Dagestani man (he was an ethnic Avar), but Alif did not join the Wild Division. He was praying Islam…

"Alif, what are you doing?" – Kid asked.

"A moment, my friend. Allah."

"Allahu Akbar?" – continued Kid.

"Yes, yes it is. My friend is joining the Wild Division."

#####

Van, Ottoman Empire

"**ALLAHU AKBAR!**" – It was the voice from a mosque in Van. Irina parents were living in Van, Turkey. At the moment, the Armenians were the largest ethnic group in Turkey.

"Are you sure? Irina, our daughter…" – Mr. Fitzgeraldsyan said.

"I don't know… but… it is war…" – Mrs. Fitzgeraldsyan replied.

"I think she is very happy in Russia."

Suddenly, they had heard a new order. Ismail Enver Pasha, the commander of the Turks, ordered his man to call every men in the village must follow the military. He was there…

"Yeni sipariş dan Enver Paşa! Burada her kişi şu anda toplamak gerekir!" (_New order from Enver Pasha! Every people in here must gather right now!_)

They came out. Right then, that Turkish man continued…

"Siparişi ile Enver Paşa, ve, Sultan, o biliyor gibi, savaş. Işgalci Ruslar, bizim kültürümüzü. Şimdi, listesinde adları, yapıyorum başlar. Ilk…" (_By the order of Enver Pasha, and was nodded by Sultan, like you know, we are at war. The Russians are invading our homeland. Now, list by names, I'm going to begin. First…_)

They became afraid, because that meant they must fight. And sadly, Mr. Fitzgeraldsyan was named first.

"Hazem Fitzgeraldsyan!"

"Damn…" – He must go now. Due to the entire of his family were Armenian, so he felt betrayed by the Turks in his own land. That Turkish soldier kept calling…

"İlkan Gökler!"

"Fazir Şamil!"

"Ali Gatçan!"

"Abdullah Aydın, both father and son!"

"Alkhu-bek Fağır!"

…

The Fitzgeraldsyans did not know that they would follow to the members of The Doraemons Central: Ernst von Richopper and the Aydıns soon. Then, Mr. Fitzgeraldsyan followed them, while his wife waited in home…

"Goodluck, honey…"

#####

_Ottoman camp, Ağrı…_

"Oberst von Feldmann, der russischen Kaukasus-Armee ist immer noch sehr stark. Wenn wir jetzt angreifen, können wir verprügelt werden. Nicht so schnell angreifen." (_Colonel von Feldmann, the Russian Caucasus Army is still very strong. If we attack now, we may be thrashed. Don't attack so soon._) – said Ernst von Richopper.

"Ich weiß, Ernst. Vielleicht sollten Sie außerdem wissen, dass ich mit Hilfe von Friedrich von Schellendorf von Sarıkamış erzählt wurde. Es ist sehr Gefahr in Sarıkamış, angreifen, weil Warum? Es ist jetzt Winter, und wenn wir angreifen, die Russen plötzliche voranbringen werden und Niederlage, oder ich nicht sagen will, ist uns zu töten. Die Russen hatten einen Vorteil über das Wetter, denn sie können in der Kälte stehen, und das war anders als die Türken." (_I know, Ernst. Besides, perhaps you should know that I was told about Sarikamish by the help of Friedrich von Schellendorf. It is very danger to attack in Sarikamish, because why? It's winter now, and if we attack, the Russians will advance sudden, and defeat, or I do not want to say, is killing us. The Russians had an advantage about the weather, because they can stand in the cold weather, and that was the different than the Turks._) – replied Otto von Feldmann.

"Wir wissen es, aber... Ismail Enver ist ein egoistischer Mann. Er lernte nie wie das Militär das Kommando!" (_We know it, but... Ismail Enver is a selfish man. He never learnt how to command the military!_)

"Es reicht, Ernst von Richopper. Vielen Dank für die Teilnahme an." (_It's enough, Ernst von Richopper. Thanks for joining._)

"Danke, Oberst." (_Thank you, Colonel._)

Otto von Feldmann went out. Right then, Ernst von Richopper looked outside, and saw the bad weather.

"Damn…"

But when he was thinking, suddenly he saw a top of new soldiers. They was sent from Van.

"Okay Salim, what is happening here?"

"Ernst, they are new guys. We need more reinforcements, due to the Russian are coming!"

"Okay, you can go! Make sure it is not so trouble!"

"Yes sir!"

Then, Ernst thought: "Let's begin…"

#####

* * *

…everything was about to change…


	3. Chapter 3

Ernst von Richopper, a German commander, and a member of The Doraemons Central, yelled:

"Tatbikat için açıklıklar bütün Türk birlikleri hazır mıydın? Bebek emzirmekten hakkında mı?" (_All Turk troops were ready for a training exercise have openings? Or is it about the breast-feeding?_)

"Evet efendim! Biz hazırız!" (_Yes sir! We are prepared!_) – They repeated.

"İyi! Şimdi, başlayalım!" (_Good! Now, let's begin!_)

They began the training…

#####

Russian Caucasus

In the region of Russian Caucasus, the Russian troops prepared for an attack. After the defeat during the Offensive of Bergmann, Russian Army needed to change. Their chance was coming when Tsar Nicholas II decided to visit Caucasus in late December.

"**ЛОМКА НОВОГО! ИМПЕРАТОР СОБИРАЕТСЯ ПОСЕЩАТЬ ФРОНТ КАВКАЗА В КОНЦЕ ДЕКАБРЯ В ЭТОМ ГОДУ ДО ЯНВАРЯ 1915.**" (_**BREAKING NEW! THE EMPEROR IS GOING TO VISIT THE CAUCASUS FRONT IN LATE DECEMBER THIS YEAR TO JANUARY 1915.**_)

"ЧТО? ЦАРЬ? ВОТ ЭТО ДА… **СОБЕРИТЕ ВВЕРХ! СОБЕРИТЕ ВВЕРХ!**" (_WHAT? THE TSAR? OH MY… __**GATHER UP! GATHER UP!**_) – Nichov shouted as commanding his troops. Then, he gave the new to General Nikolai Yudenich…

"Николай Николаевич! У нас есть новый!" (_Nikolai Nikolayevich! We have a new!_)

"Александр Александрович! Что это такое?" (_Aleksandr Aleksandrovich! What is that new?_)

"Царь идет! Он должен быть здесь в конце декабря! Мы должны подготовиться к нападению или наступлению!" (_The Tsar is coming! He shall be here in late December! We must prepare for an attack or an offensive!_)

"Царь Николай II? Ах... дорогой мой друг, это наш шанс. Но во-первых, мы должны держать Уоттерсон вне от нашего бизнеса." (_Tsar Nicholas II? Oh... dear my friend, it's our chance. But first, we should keep the Watterson out from our business._)

"Двух мальчиков… Уоттерсон…" (_Two boys… of the Watterson…_)

#####

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin were playing in outside the camp. Suddenly, their sister Anastasia called:

"Brothers! Come here for a while, please!"

"Anastasia?"

"Yes, yes I am!"

The brothers returned back to the camp, where they would face the new from the headquarter. The man would wait you was Kawasuke.

#####

_Inside the camp…_

"Welcome, Wattersons!" – the Japanese soldier who joined The Doraemons Entente started.

"What are you doing here, sir?" – asked Darwin.

"A moment, boys. You know the family of Irina Fitzgeraldsyan?"

"How did you know?" – Gumball was surprised.

"I know when I was in Caucasus one year ago. Do you meet her father?"

"Her father?" – shocking Gumball.

"And her family, Gumbie. They are Armenian Turks, not Russians. If you believe that they are Armenian Russians, you're wrong."

"They… are Turks?"

"Irina is an adherents of orthodoxy, but her parents are Muslims. Well… if you want to have her heart… cross all the problemd or they/I will kill you."

"Wow wow…"

"Just kidding. But Irina's parents is not kidding. Well?"

"I… will think about it." – Gumball left away. No talking, no asking, he thought about the love between him and Irina. But then, Anastasia couldn't stop surprised.

"What are you doing? Darwin has gone inside! It snows, remember?"

"I know…"

But when he went inside, he sudden saw the face…

…the face of Irina Fitzgeraldsyan…

#####

**At night…**

"Василий! Иди сюда!" (_Vasily! Come here!_) – Kid called.

"Да сэр. Г-н… Kид?" (_Yes sir. Mr… Kid?_)

"Я думаю, что мы имеем работу, чтобы сделать." (_I think we have a job to do._)

* * *

…**Few moment…before the battle… is close…**


	4. Chapter 4

After the talk, they left out…

#####

Gumball decided to spend a time thinkinh about Irina. First, he arrived to the hospital mobile tents

"I need to think… let's go!"

He entered…

#####

First, he looked at the mobile hospital. He met Anastasia again.

"Well… Anastasia, you don't know why did I love her."

"Brother?"

"Oh… Anastasia, I shouldn't…"

"I know. Our mom said if you love her, you should get married quick."

"Yeah…"

But during this time, Irina used her times to visit her family. But due to her heritage: Armenian, she looked too hard to get in.

"What is happening?"

She arrived to a control post. She would meet a Turkish soldier in there. Finally…

"Sana yardımcı olabilir miyim?" (_May I help you?_) – he appeared.

"Oh… Teşekkür ederiz. Devriye mi?" (_Oh… Thank you. It is your patrol?_)

"Evet, Madam! Burada neler? Bu savaş." (_Yes, madame! What were you going here? It's war._)

"Anavatanım içinde anne var." (_I have parents in my native land._)

"Oh… Eğer dersen yani… cevap verin! Kokun… farklıdır. Daha önce banyo?" (_Oh... if you say so... come in! Your smell... is different. You were bathing before?_)

"Evet, evet öyle. Şimdi gidebilir miyim?" (_Yes, yes it is. May I go now?_)

He opened the patrol and left her away. Irina rode her horse, and tried to find her family. She ran to the village near for.

"Bahane bana... burada ailem?" (_Excuse me... are my parents here?_)

"Kimsin?" (_Who're you?_) – a Kurdish villager asked.

"En yakın Osmanlı askeri üs biliyor musun?" (_Do you know the closest Ottoman military base?_)

"Huuhh… Bu üssün nerede olduğunu." (_Huuhh… I know where is that base._)

#####

_Ottoman camp…_

Ernst von Richopper yelled:

"ALL… ARMED!"

After a while, Otto called:

"Ernst, come here. I have something. Do you see it?"

"What?"

"The Russians!"

"Russian troops? They are not even here!"

"But something is happening. Very… very strange!"

"What strange?"

"I guess… Enver did not know what is happening!" – Otto von Feldmann showed in the map the city of Sarikamish, Van, Kars… and a railway… from here…

"Those?"

"The railway… from Sarikamish!"

…

#####

* * *

It was the time. The time when the battle was close…


	5. Chapter 5

Russian Caucasus

_Russian base camp…_

_"I see it… well, Gumball…"_

_"Oh… oh… Irina, forgive me, okay?"_

_"Sure… we are at war, Gumball…" – Gumball was in a beautiful dream about him and Irina in the Russian trench. He was mentioning until…_

"WAKE UP, STUPID!"

"WHAT THE…"

"Sergeant Rushchin is calling you! Get up!"

"Here…"

Gumball ran to outside, and then, they both stood up quitely. A Russian Sergeant named Rushchin, Pavel Rushchin, appeared.

"Здравствуй, идиоты!" (_Hello, idiots!_)

"Сэр, да сэр! Мы стоим здесь, Сержант!" (_Sir, yes sir! We are standing here, Sergeant!_)

"Только то, что? Я подумал, что было бы лучше. Проигравшие, может ли кто-то расскажите, почему я здесь?" (_Only that? I thought it was better. Losers, can anybody tell me why I'm here?_)

"Мы не знаем, сэр!" (_We don't know, sir!_)

"Просто! Меня зовут Павел Родионович Рущин, ваш командир по приказу Николай Юденич. Оба проигравших из вас, ребята знают, что мы находимся в кампании? Нет… или Да?" (_Simple! My name's Pavel Rodionovich Rushchin, your commander under the order of Nikolai Yudenich. Both losers of you guys know we are in campaign? No… or yes?_)

"Да, сэр! Мы знали, что это!" (_Yes sir! We knew it!_)

"Вы! Иди сюда!" (You! Come here!) – Pavel suddenly pointed to Gumball – "Не тратьте свое время, или я буду стрелять вам!" (_Don't waste my time or I will shoot you!_) After Gumball arrived, he said to all the others.

"**УВОЛИТЬ!** Я БУДУ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ ТОЛЬКО ЕГО!" (_**DISMISS!**__ I'M GOING TO MEET ONLY HIM!_)

All dismissed. Pavel met only Gumball, while Mon, Kid, Rinho, Nichov, Zaghar and Wang did not understand.

"Why he meets only him?" – Nichov asked.

"Aleksandr Aleksandrovich,… this is un-natural." – Rinho said.

"Not un-natural. I know it: it seemed like Nikolai has talked about Gumball Watterson, the idiot boy who only makes troubles since he's signed in the military." – spoke Kid.

"Who know! He and Darwin would never have a chance to fight… in no longer." – Mon explained.

#####

"You know your place, boy. But… since you joined the military, you always make trouble. Such a… Bergmann Offensive. You must leave out now!" – started Pavel.

"What?" – shocked Gumball.

"I'm sorry… but you must stay away until the war end! Ask Nikolai Yudenich, and you will find out why."

"But…"

"Forget it! You're day dreaming? Stop it! No girl for you, no gun for you, no bayonet for you,… NOTHING! Understand?"

"Yes… sir…"

"Good! Move away! You will be sent to Siberia next year!"

"**Siberia?!**"

"Stop screaming! We have nothing with you again. Out!"

Gumball was so… sad. Darwin then went close to his brother:

"Are you alright?"

"No… I've nothing. I'll be sent to Siberia next year."

"Siberia?!"

"So we must change. I need something to change now. Tonight…"

…

#####

At night…

The Doraemons Entente's main members: Mon, Rinho, Kid, Nichov, Vaikhanov, Dorasyan, Wang sat down.

"We sould be drunk for a while." – Kid told.

"Right. Anastasia!" – Dorasyan yelled.

"Yes… sirs?" – surprised Anastasia – "Why are you here?"

"Bring me some beers. We have to drink, now!"

"Okay."

Anastasia came to the mobile kitchen. She took some beers. Meanwhile, the gang of The Doraemons Entente said about Gumball and Darwin Watterson.

"We're lucky!" – Kid began.

"Yeah. We'll never meet those boys once again." – Rinho joined.

"Actually only Gumball. I don't know Darwin." – spoke Mon – "But if he does better…"

"No way! He always like this, and he would never change!" – talked Alif Vaikhanov.

"C'mon. We'll find out about Sarikamish tomorrow. Meanwhile, let's get to sleep." – ended Nichov.

#####

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin prepared. They came to the bran, where their father, another soldier, keeping here.

"Hi sons!"

"Hi dad. What are you doing here?" – surprised Gumball.

"Well… sons, I'm taking care of these horses. Any ideas?"

"No… my only mean is…"

Suddenly, Gumball punched to his father, then Darwin stole two horses. A Russian soldier of Karachay descent had saw it. He shouted:

"Эй! СТОП!" (_Hey! STOP!_)

"Извините… Солдат!" (_Excuse me… soldier!_)

That Karachay soldier then shouted:

"ВЕPHИCЬ! **КОМУ-ТО СБЕЖАЛИ! КОМУ-ТО СБЕЖАЛИ!**" (_GET BACK! __**SOMEONES HAVE ESCAPED! SOMEONES HAVE ESCAPED!**_)

The gang of The Doraemons Entente suddenly woke up: "What the…" They ran outside, and saw Gumball and Darwin rode their horses, and ran so far. Both used the gun and shot:

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!…"

But they had failed. Two boys had gone away…

"DAMN!" – Kid yelled in angry.

"Well… they should be in Dagestan or Circassia!" – Alif talked.

"But what would happen to them? Tell to Nikolai Nikolayevich, now!" – Aleksandr spoke. They then warned to Pavel and Nikolai. Both woke up suddenly, but they knew it was too late…

#####

Gumball and Darwin had gone. They then spoke.

"I'll prove it to Nikolai: I'm not the trouble of Russian… Empire…"

* * *

…


	6. Chapter 6

After escaped from the Russian base camp in Caucasus, Gumball and Darwin decided to leave away, try to fix the mistake before too late.

"What now, Darwin? We can't reach to the border of Russia and Ottoman if we don't fast."

"By how?"

"No time to talk! Let's run!"

They had gone…

#####

* * *

Next day…

_Russian camp…_

"Кто сделал это?" (_Who made this?_) – Pavel asked – "**КТО? Кто-то должен объяснить это!**" (_**WHO? Someone must explain for this!**_)

"Я не знал… но определенно это не было моей вины." (_I didn't know... but defenitely that wasn't my fault._) – Nikolai answered.

"Сказать что-то более, вы идиотом! Только то, что?" (_Say something more, you idiot! Only that?_) – Alif was mad – "СКAЗATЬ, ЧTO OH!" (_SAY IT!_)

"Тот идиот сделал нас безвыигрышным временем! Пойдем!" (_That idiot has made us losing time! Let's go!_) – Kid ended when he arriving back to the tent. Suddenly…

"Подожди! Стоп!" (Hold on! Stop!) – Pavel Rushchin began.

"Что?" (What?) – Kid questioned.

"Я думаю, вы знаете, что-то вчера." (_I think you know something yesterday._)

"Что-то?" (_Something?_)

"Конечно. Скажи мне, почему?" (_Of course. Tell me why?_)

"А также… Я знаю кто они…" (_Well… I know who are they…_)

#####

Ottoman's territory…

Ernst von Richopper watched the sky. It was a snowy day at the moment.

"Well… everyone, it's too cold, right?"

"Okay boy. It's time to see and recognize. What's your favorite season?" – questioned Otto von Feldmann.

"Mr. von Feldmann, my favorite season is Autumn and Winter. But… we're at war, Feldmann."

"Richopper, that's not meant we can't speak. Okay… call me Mr. Fitzgeraldsyan."

"FITZGERALDSYAN, COME HERE!" – von Richopper shouted. After the shouting, that soldier arrived.

"Yes sirs?"

"You, Armenian soldier, what are you doing outside?" – Feldmann questioned.

"Practicing, sir!"

"Well… good work. Carry on, and I'll be back!"

"Yes sir!"

He came back to the line. Right then, Otto felt worried: "Where's Enver? Ismail Enver… Kaiser William II would not happy about it."

#####

Irina'd spent a time to find the camp, and finally she had found.

"Yes…"

She rode her horse, and she reached the base camp. She was working like a nurse, but she missed her family so much that she came back to Turkey. In the time, the weather was so cold. After arrived closely, suddenly…

"Sen de kimsin? Burada tek başına ne yapıyorsun?" (_Who are you? What are you doing alone in here?_) – two soldiers appeared, and one asked.

"Şey… Bay Fitzgeraldsyan biliyor musun?" (_Well… do you know Mr. Fitzgeraldsyan?_)

"Oh… o, belki de orada." (_Oh… he's in there, maybe._) – the other replied.

"Teşekkürler." (_Thanks._)

"Birşey değil." (_You're welcome._)

She came to inside. Right then, her father and Irina recognised…

"Dad?"

"Daughter! Glad to see you again!"

"Me too, father…"

But their moment wasn't long. Ernst von Richopper then came out. Meanwhile Ismail Enver, or Enver Pasha, went to the camp. Enver yelled:

"Tamam… burada neler oluyor! İŞİNİZİN BAŞINA DÖNÜN! **İŞİNİZİN BAŞINA DÖNÜN!**" (_Okay… what's happening here! BACK TO WORK! __**BACK TO WORK!**_)

* * *

But Gumball and Darwin… would be here soon…


	7. Chapter 7

Gumball and Darwin had reached the Ottoman's territory. Now they must find some foods and clothes to disguite as Turk soldiers.

"Well, Darwin, find it!"

"Okay bro!"

They rode their horses to a small village in the province of Kars. They then sat down, and looked. At the moment, nobody was in home due to war… and the weather was so cold.

"Is there anybody?"

"No voices. Nothing."

"I hope Anastasia feel okay. Now, let's find out."

"Hello!"

Nobody… nobody… After a while, they left away…

#####

_Ottoman base…_

"STAND UP! So… what's going on?" – Ernst yelled.

"We are practicing sir. Why do you stop?"

"Nahh… just do it. I'll wait."

"Obey sir!"

They went back. At this time, Ernst von Richopper suddenly looked a soldier. A special man before he would meet…

"Who's that?"

He came outside…

"Aç kapıyı, Salman." (_Open the gate, Salman._)

"İtaat, efendim!" (_Obey, sir!_)

The soldier named Salman opened the gate. Right then, the men appeared…

"Aydın?"

"Ahhh… Ernst!" – the young Aydın started.

"The Aydın! I can't imagine… but it's my lucky day!"

"Brother! Since Germany and Ottoman became ally, we had received their first victory."

"Thrashed the Russians?"

"Bergmann Offensive."

"Good. But remember, the Russians are still strong, so we must hold in here until the Russians lose their spirits. Sadly… Ismail Enver doesn't realize that the Russians are still silently attacking."

"Damn it!"

"I'm planning with Otto von Feldmann, and von Feldmann also realised. But Ismail Enver did prove lacking in co-operation with Otto, and trusted himself as Defense Minister of the Ottoman Empire."

"Enver Pasha! He's mad!"

#####

Gumball and Darwin kept running. They appeared in the mountain of Allahüekber. The brothers looked…

"We need to know a base camp, Darwin!"

"By how?"

"Well…"

Suddenly…

"I see it! I see it!" – Darwin yelled – "A base! A base camp!"

"What?"

They both turned back: a base camp. With their binoculars, they did know that was so many Turk soldiers.

"Gotcha!"

"They're there…"

"Well… it's time to prove the truth for Nikolai Yudenich and The Doraemons Entente. Let's move!"

They then arrived away… Their time… had been coming…


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile…

_Ottoman base…_

The Ottomans had finished their works in the base. Now they would go to eat lunch. Irina did still help her father.

"Father?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure, daughter."

"Why did you endure so good like that?"

"Soldier, Irina. We're peanuts."

"But we're Armenian peanuts…"

Suddenly…

"OKAY MR. FITZGERALDSYAN! WHY ARE YOU STANDING HERE? GET BACK NOW!" – Ernst von Richopper yelled. Irina's father said he would get back later, so Irina sat in outside.

#####

Gumball and Darwin finally closed to reach the base camp of the Turks. But almost closer meant they began feeling hungry. They needed to eat but they had no food.

"I'm tired…" – started Gumball.

"Me too. I need foods…" – said Darwin.

"I can't continue if we don't have more foods…"

"Foods… foods… foods…"

Even so, they still had a luck: Turk military uniforms. So no one could realise they were Russians. But the bad weather was killing them…

"It's so cold…" – Gumball continued moaning…

"Someone… save… us…"

"Darwin…"

Turned out, the bad weather with their starving had made them get no hope. But when they were being broken, suddenly, someone appeared luckily…

"Hey! Bu kim?" (_Hey! Who's that?_)

He went closer and he found Gumball and Darwin. This time he didn't know they were Russians or the disguiting Turks, so he said:

"Burada ne arıyordun? Hava kötü gittiğini biliyor muydun?" (_Why were you here? Did you know the weather was going bad?_)

They didn't repeat. That Turk soldier believed they had been unconscious, so he took all of them…

"Hadi! Her iki hava bir ders öğrenmelidir. Mekke, Bağdat, Beyrut, Cairo veya Kaşgar… sonra düşünmek daha olduğunu düşünüyorsun. Caucasus olduğunu." (_Come on! Both of you should learn a lesson from the weather. You think it's Mecca, Baghdad, Beirut, Cairo or Kashgar… then think again. It's Caucasus._)

He pulled…

#####

_Russian base…_

After realized that trouble, Nikolai Yudenich became mad. He then shouted:

"**WHY DID YOU GET THEM ESCAPE?**"

"**It's not our business! They had ran away!**" – Kid replied in angry.

"**They are thinking crazy like HADJI MURAD or IMAM SHAMIL! Want to be heroic? NO!**"

"**I knew! They should not be there, but they had gone…**" – Vaikhanov said.

"**GONE?** Someone… MUST FIND THEM… **BACK! WHO?**"

They were quiet. After then, Aleksandr Nichov and Zaghar Dorasyan stood up. Nichov talked to Yudenich:

"Если хочешь… Я найти их и получить их обратно." (_If you want… I will find them and get them back._)

They prepared…

()

30 minutes later…

Aleksandr Nichov had finished the preparation. Because he had known the time is running out, and the Russians are going to attack the Turks, so he must hurry. Zaghar joined too. Fernando, the Brazilian pal who was serving in the Imperial Russian Army, asked:

"Are you sure you can bring them back?"

"Fernando "Dora-rinho", I've promised that I shall bring them back. But I feel worried for the boys…"

"Why? You know nobody like them…"

"Don't remember the Bergmann Offensive's disaster. If the Turks got that…"

"We will be defeated!"

"That's why I must find them!"

Then, Pavel and all the Russian soldiers stood up. They marched quitely, and said slowly:

"Счастливого пути, Александр Александрович Ничов и Загар Дорасян!" (_Godspeed, Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Nichov and Zaghar Dorasyan!_)

And they'd left away…


	9. Chapter 9

Nichov and Dorasyan, with a dozen of Armenian volunteers, tried to find out where were Gumball and Darwin.

"Gumball! Darwin!"

"Boys!"

"Boys! Where are you!"

But the weather still tried to stop their foot prints. Nichov and Dorasyan were losing the hope…

#####

_Ottoman camp…_

Gumball and Darwin, whom were disguiting as the Turks, were being unconscious due to the bad weather. Now they were being saved by…

"Hello?" – Gumball asked.

"Are you okay?" – that girl questioned.

"Oh… your voice looks so familiar."

"Yes. You also make me remember to someone too." – she answered, but then, a man yelled:

"It's enough! Let's go, lady!"

"Yes sir!" – she went out. Then, a commander, looked like a German, arrived. He spoke:

"Sind Sie okay, türkischen Jungs?" (_Are you okay, Turkish boys?_)

"What is he talking about?" – non-understood Darwin.

"Oh, you don't speak German? It's okay. Now, what were you going outside, to make lost?"

"We… don't know!"

"Don't know? Oh man, you should repair your brains."

"So… what's your name?" – suspected Gumball.

"My name is von Richopper, Ernst von Richopper. Glad to see you, boys!"

"Oh… you are German…"

"It is simple! I spoke German before to test you guys. But… because you're Turks, we should not make hard for you anymore. By a way… let's move out. Luckily you're not died."

He gave a look, then he turned his face back to outside. The weather looked more worse. Gumball and Darwin went to outside, and they could not imagine that the weather…

"It's so cold…" – began Darwin.

"Yeah…" – continued Gumball – "But… who is that woman?"

"I don't know."

"But her voice looks so familiar. I think she is…"

"She's who, Gumbie?"

"I… I-I-I-I…"

"Oh c'mon! Let's go!"

They walked. But inside, they still believed in their hearts…

"Nikolai Nikolayevich Yudenich, you'll be surprised soon."

#####

_Russian-Ottoman frontier…_

Daniel Kid watched the frontier, and he became suspicious about the Wattersons…

"How dare them…"

"We can't change it now, Kid, but we can change the future." – said Alif.

"I know. We shall wait… and Mr. Nikolai?"

"Yes sir?" – Nikolai Watterson appeared.

"You should take care of your sons!"

* * *

…


	10. Chapter 10

The war between the Turks and the Russians, despite its had begun so many times, but it seemed like the truth war was about to begin. At this time, Gumball and Darwin were staying in the camp of… Enver Pasha.

"What's happening, Gumbie?" – asked Darwin.

"Is that the weather warning us?"

"I don't know…"

But their time had been interuppted by a special person…

"You know, bad weather was not meant so bad like that."

"You?" – Gumball was surprised – "You're a girl."

"You're afraid?" – she asked.

"No… I'm not." – Gumball smiled in shy.

"Oh… in that case… I'll leave you alone for okay." – she told.

"No no no… I'd love talking with someone."

"Men you're fast!" – Darwin just laughed.

"I know. It's fun."

#####

_Russian-Ottoman border…_

"**Why could they run away! This is truly…**" – Zaghar could not hold his character.

"Stop, Zaghar. Everything was crossed out. We must find them." – Nichov calm.

"I know. Well… if they are found, I shall exile them to Siberia… forever!"

* * *

#####

Now…

Tokyo, Japan

"Hey, you have read enough! Give it back to me!" – Suneo yells to Nobita. But Gian doesn't accept.

"I will read!"

"Hey! Don't remember?" – whispers Shizuka.

"Oh… we completely forgot!" – they nodded in excuse… but Doraemon realizes it's time for lunch.

"Oh… stop it! Let's meet after lunch."

#####

_In the baseball field, one hour later…_

"Bonjour!" (_Hello!_) – Doraemon says.

"Well… let's continue." – Suneo speaks. They nod… and keep reading…


	11. Chapter 11

Grozny, Chechnya

In Chechnya, the home of the Wattersons, Ms. Yulia, their mother, had heard some new from the Muslims in a small mosque in Grozny.

"Аллаху Акбар! Вы узнали, что Имам?" (_Allahu Akbar! Did you hear that Imam?_)

"Да Сулим. Два солдата сбежали из российского военного лагеря." (_Yeah Sulim. Two soldiers have escaped from the Russian military camp._)

"Я не думаю, что в тот день… но их имена лучше всего известен как… Гумбол и Дарвин, не так ли?" (_I did not think that day... but their names are best known as... Gumball and Darwin, right?_)

Yulia couldn't hold her body anymore. She ran to the Muslims and asked:

"Она не может быть такой! То, что было раньше?" (_It cannot be like that! What was happened before?_)

"Г-жа Уоттерсон? Ах... это рассказ о границе. Уцелели две русских солдат, именем Гумбол и Дарвин." (_Ms. Watterson? Oh... it's the story about the frontier. Two Russian soldiers named Gumball and Darwin have escaped._) – answered Sulim.

"**Невозможно!**" (_**Impossible!**_) – shocked Yulia. After heard about it she had made a decision: go away and find her sons. She took a horse and rode away.

"Юлия выглядит слишком беспокоиться." (_Yulia does look too worry._) – said Imam.

#####

_Ottoman base…_

In the base, Gumball and Darwin decided to spy this place. They wanted to prove that General Yudenich had wrong when he forget all of them.

"Those Turks will kill us if he blow. Go on, Darwin!"

"Okay Gumbie! I'll!"

Both of the brothers tried to look at all the base. But they were afraid about Ernst von Richopper, a member of The Doraemons Central. They both knew about The Doraemons before separate: The Doraemons was the most powerful team, and only they could beat themselves. So the brothers must try more to not face Ernst. But Ernst suddenly stood in one tent…

"Es ist Unsinn! Die Russen…" (_It's nonsense! The Russians…_)

"Ich verstehe, aber jetzt die Russen sind auf dem Vormarsch. Kein Halt, keine Kraft hatte Ismail Enver einen großen Fehler gemacht!" (_I understand, but now the Russians are advancing. No stop, no force, Ismail Enver had made a big mistake!_) – Otto von Feldmann repeated.

"Nein, es kann nicht sein… werden sie alle töten unsere Männer in…" (_No, it can't be... they will kill all of our men in…_) – surprised Ernst.

"Sarikamish! So, jetzt müssen Sie Aydın sofort anrufen!" (_Sarikamish! So now you must call Aydın immediately!_)

Realized the place, Ernst went out. But he didn't know that the Watterson brothers also heard it too. The Wattersons now only came back and waited tomorrow.

At night…

_Ottoman base…_

Gumball and Darwin stayed inside, suddenly saw a woman. She was… Irina. But she didn't realize that was Gumball and Darwin.

"Hi guys!"

"Oh… nice to meet you, miss!" – Darwin said.

"Oh c'mon! I want to say too." – joined Gumball.

"Are you okay? Because tomorrow we will go away to Sarikamish." – she replied with her cute voice.

"Well… I'll go with you. You're very nice with us. You look so… similar." – Gumball said. On his heart, he needed a true power… a true power to bring his lover back to Russian Empire. But Irina said her last words:

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

But Gumball had fell to sleep. He dreamed about Irina while Darwin also feel… weird. But they finally came to sleep. They only waited… tomorrow. But they did not know that Abdullah Aydın Senior had known something of their acts.

"Burada bazı ajanlar var." (_We have some spies in here._)

* * *

The battle of Sarikamish… is about to begin…


	12. Chapter 12

In another day, Gumball decided to have a special meeting moment… with Irina. In spite of the bad weather: lots of snow, but it couldn't stop him.

"Hey… madame?"

"Yes… you again?" – she was surprised as turning back.

"Yeah yeah… it is… me. I'm a soldier, a Turkish soldier. I knew something before."

"I see. But where's your partner?"

"Him? Oh… he's not here."

"It's okay. I'll ask you for a quastion."

"Agree."

"Why you look so… similar like Gumball?"

"Ahh…" – Gumball blushed – "No no… I-I-I…"

"I'm just questioning. Let's go for a while, okay?" – Irina took his hand. Gumball thought in his mind: "Finally…" He had a date…

#####

Aleksandr Nichov (or Nikov in other) and Zaghar Dorasyan were riding their horses to somewhere near Sarikamish:

"GUMBIE! DARWIN! THE WATTERSON!" – yelled Zaghar.

"It's no use. They are not here!" – Nichov felt disappointed.

"Oh no…" – Zaghar and his Armenian volunteers were being disappointment about that. But suddenly…

"Hey… is that…?" – Nichov said.

"A railway. I saw a railway through to Sarikamish!" – happy face rose in Zaghar.

"I can't imagine that we will have this someday. The train. It explains why we had been defeated in the Offensive before."

"Let's do it." – Zaghar told to Hazran, another Armenian, take the dove, write a letter:

"Мы нашли еще одной причиной наступления катастрофических до: железная дорога прямо в пути Уоттерсон, мальчики пошли раньше. Нам нужно резервного копирования, немедленно!_"_

_(We have found the another reason of the disastrous offensive before: a railway right in the way the Watterson boys had gone before. We need backup, immediately!)_

He then gave this to Hazran's dove. She quickly grabbed this and flew away.

"ОТПРАВИТЬ ЭТО ПАВЕЛ!" (_SEND THIS TO PAVEL!_)

They kept searching. But due to the bad weather, they could not reach outside more. Luckily, they found an abandoned house, and hided in…

#####

Gumball and Darwin walked quitely in the snow street near the camp. Their place: Eastern Anatolia, was being threatened by the Russians. Tsar Nicholas II wanted to arrive to Eastern Anatolia, and see the Eastern Anatolia being occupied by Imperial Russia. But they did not mind about that.

"Oh well… it's good. Do you like… winter?" – Irina asked.

"Yeah yeah! I-I… I love it!" – worried Gumbie.

"It's okay."

"Well…" – he imagined someday he would get married with his old girlfriend. But… in the street, twice of the main members of The Doraemons Central, Ernst von Richopper and Abdullah Aydın Junior, was standing in the street, had seen that story. But at first, he thought they were in love.

"Oh dear… that couple." – Ernst began.

"And they will marry?" – questioned funny Abdullah.

"Yes, yes they will." – Ernst laughed. Then both two laughed big – "I love it! Good words!" – Abdullah ended, and they went out. The bad weather might cannot stop those Doras, but… at least, Gumbie and Irina still didn't know about it. The young couple went back to the camp too…

#####

"Damn it! Where are them now?" – Zaghar felt worried.

"**I don't know, okay? So please quiet!**" – Aleksandr shouted quietly.

They sat down and waited the new…

#####

Yerevan, Russian Armenia…

The dove finally reached to the tent of Pavel. Pavel arrived to outside and read the letter. Knew about it, he made a decision:

"Давайте двигаться, мальчики! Генерала Юденича не хочет упустить его." (_Let's move, boys! General Yudenich doesn't want to miss it._)

* * *

…What will happen?…


	13. Chapter 13

_Ottoman camp…_

Inside the base, Ernst von Richopper with Otto von Feldmann was calling to Abdullah Aydın Junior's father and a special friend: **Mehmet Küçükadonyadış****, **back to the camp.

"Hello, my brothers!"

"Ah! Ernst, what're you doing here?" – Mehmet repeated.

"Mehmet, you do hear me. Is this good?"

"No… the weather is gonna be… BAD! I hate this cold."

"Where are you now? In Sarikamish? Van? Bitlis?"

"I'm moving, with Mr. Aydın Senior!"

"Really?"

While Ernst and Mehmet was calling, the gang of Gumball and Darwin were walking with Irina once again. This time, after had finished the lunch, they came out once again.

"Well… I think we would have more times, right? You look so similar." – started Irina.

"No… I think… not." – said Gumbie.

"It's fine. I do love it."

"Well… thanks, madame. Now we're having a business. Let's move, bro!" – Darwin spoke.

"Yeah. See ya!" – Gumball said. Irina then questioned herself about its.

"Why their voices so familiar?"

#####

Eastern Anatolia…

"GUMBALL! DARWIN!" – the Russian-Armenian volunteers, led by Nichov and Dorasyan, tried to find out the Watterson's boys.

"Where are they now?" – disappointed Zaghar.

"Do you know that Mon and our The Doraemons Entente's gang will launch the attack soon? QUICKLY!" – Aleksandr yelled – "**Do not ask why! DO IT!**"

"I see… but the weather isn't supporting us!"

#####

Russian Armenia

In Yerevan, the later capital of the independence Armenia, Nikolai Yudenich, the commander of the Russian Caucasus Army, couldn't stay any longer. He began his plan.

"Ладно, вот мой план: мы должны нападение их вне от горы Аллаху Акбар, всячески, мы получили. Есть вопросы?" (_Okay, here's my plan: We must assault them out from the mountain of Allahu Akbar by everyway we got. Any questions?_)

"Это смешно! Вы можете не только использовать только 50,000 мужчин, чтобы остановить турки!" (_This is ridiculous! You can't only use only 50,000 men to stop the Turks!_) – Kid was being disappointment.

"Они являются подготовленные, не бесполезно, Даниэль. Ты британской Америки?" (_They are trained, not useless, Daniel. You're British American?_) – questioned Nikolai.

"Да. Почему? Посмотрел я глупо?" (_Yeah. Why? I'm looked stupid?_) – ignored Kid.

"Ладно достаточно забавно! Тем временем Ииков и Загар до сих пор не знаете, где находятся Уоттерсон!" (_Okay funny enough! Meanwhile Nikov and Zaghar still cannot know where are the Watterson!_) – Alif shouted.

So many noise was created in the camp near Eastern Anatolia. Finally, Yudenich yelled:

"**ЗАКАЖИТЕ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!**" (_**ORDER, NOW!**_)

All be quiet. Nikolai then threw the knife into the paper map of Eastern Anatolia.

"Мы должны краху их… в Сарыкамыш!" (_We must crash them… in Sarikamish!_)

* * *

#####

Now…

Tokyo, Japan

"Oh man… Doraemon?" – the gang is unhappy.

"Sorry guys… but we should leave its to tomorrow! Besides, the sky is going dark now." – Doraemon says, then both returns back to their own houses. Nobita still does not understand, but he wants to question…

"Hey… what will happen to Gumball and Darwin? And… The Doraemons Entente and Central are too… familiar."

"You will see it later. Let's get back before mom gets angry!"

* * *

…


	14. Chapter 14

Next day…

Tokyo, Japan

Doraemon and the gang reunite. This time they must continue its story. So Doraemon has brought the book: _From the snow to the lion_…

"Let's read." – Nobita and friends choruses.

"Okay okay! I'm on!"

* * *

#####

Late November, 1914

Eastern Anatolia…

Some of the Turks didn't guard the secret tent. So Gumball and Darwin did easily to get in. They were now looking for the map of the Turk's defensive line.

"Hurry up! Don't waste the time!" – Gumball began.

"I know I know!" – spoke Darwin. It was the tent of Ernst, so they must be fast. But Ernst von Richopper was going with Mehmet.

"Ah… Allah shall follow us. We must be fast before the Russians getting in." – said Mehmet.

"Well… I see. But after the annexation of your nation's province Bosnia-Herzegovina, it was made a crisis." – laughed Ernst.

"Yeah. But now, Austria-Hungary is our ally. So we cannot leave him. He is only bigger, not stronger than you, England, France… or even Russia."

"I see it too. So now can we get back?"

"Hhhmmm… Let's move. I think we need a Bosnian or Albanian to die with."

They did laugh. Then they returned to the base. Meanwhile, Abdullad Aydın Senior and Junior also got back.

"What's happened, son?" – the Senior asked.

"Nothing, father."

"It's fine, son. You should have a girl."

With Gumball and Darwin, they must find it soon. It was the end of November, so their times was not enough more. They needed to be quick.

"Have you found it yet?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Just quickly!" – yelled Gumball. But suddenly, Ernst and Mehmet had come back. Now the Watterson must hided themselves.

"HIDE, DARWIN!"

They hided. But it wasn't only two of them: Enver Pasha also arrived.

"Haha…" – smiled Enver.

"Neden gülümseme mi?" (_Why did you smile?_) – Mehmet asked.

"Mehmet,… it's the map of Sarikamish defensive line. The Russians mustn't have that map." – explained Ernst.

"Vay… Ben görüyorum. Şey ... Sayın İsmail Enver Paşa… belki o harita tutmak gerekir. Sarıkamış, harita." (_Wow… I see it. Well… Mr. Ismail Enver Pasha… maybe we will need to keep that map. The map of Sarikamish._) – Mehmet began to understand. And… the Watterson boys'd also found it.

"Sarikamish!" – Darwin almost yelled until Gumball covered his mouth. Three of them suddenly heard something.

"HEY?" – Ernst was amazed.

"Bu kim? Gizlemek çalışmayın ya da öldürülen olacak!" (_Who is that? Don't try to hide or you'll be killed!_) – Enver aimed. And he walked… close to the table. Gumball and Darwin felt afraid…

"No no no…"

And Enver did watch. But nothing under the table. Mehmet then told:

"Bir fare olabilir? Ben bizim kulakları düzeltmek gerektiğini düşünüyorum." (_Might be a rat? I think we should fix our ears._)

They, the Turks, had been leaving. It was the great chance for them. But when they opened, the map had been taken with… Enver.

"Oh… great!"

#####

Russian Armenia…

The Russians used the forces to go to Sarikamish…

"Любой признак Александр Александрович и Загар?" (_Any sign of Aleksandr Aleksandrovich and Zaghar?_) – Mon and Kid questioned.

"Нет господа! Я не думаю, что они найдут тех мальчиков." (_No sirs! I do not think they would find those boys._) – a soldier answered.

"Ебать их! Но… мы не можем быть поздно. Сарыкамыш ждет нас… , чтобы отомстить!" (_Fuck them! But… we can't be late. Sarikamish is waiting us… to revenge!_) – Fernando, the Brazilian, talked – "Я НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ ТУРКИ ЖИВ! ДВИГАТЬС Я!" (_I WON'T LET THE TURKS ALIVE! MOVE!_)

The Russians then moved. They left away with nothing behind. The Doraemons Entente's members only hoped…

"Please… let them alive and return safety…"

#####

* * *

A Russian-Ottoman adventure…


	15. Chapter 15

Then… the winter had truly arrived…

* * *

December, 1914

Caucasus Front…

_Russian base near Sarikamish…_

Daniel Kid did remember to the time when he was in Gravity Falls…

* * *

#####

October, 1913

Gravity Falls, Oregon…

Daniel Kid was yelling to a boy named David "Dippy" Pines.

"David Pines! You must shoot right direct the target."

"Yes sir!"

It was a competition. His twin sister Magaret "Maggie" Pines always yelled to cheer David in the final against Alexander Gleeful.

"Go brother GO!"

"Shut up, you idiot! It's time!" – Kid said as looking on Dippy. David then shot the gun and…

"**Hit the bull's eye!**" – commentators screamed – "And David Pines has become the first who defeated the great Alexander Gleeful! Congratulation!"

"Really?" – David's eyes teared up – "I-I-I… thank you Mr. Kid."

"You're welcome, boy. I need to go now. Let's move to Siberia." – Daniel jumped to a horse and ran away…

#####

* * *

1914

Eastern Anatolia…

"Проснись, Даниэль! Давайте проверим!" (_Wake up, Daniel! Let's check out!_) – Nikolai Yudenich called.

"Я здесь я здесь!" (I'm here I'm here!) – Daniel Kid spoke.

"Мы были там, малыш. Сарыкамышское… близко." (_We've been there, Kid. Sarikamish… is close._) – Wang told.

"Ну… Я вижу, величайший воин экс-династии Цин. Но… это не сейчас." (_Well… I see, ex-Qing Dynasty's greatest warrior. But… this is not right now._) – talked Alif. The Chechen warrior from Dagestan, but lived mostly in his heritage ethnic nation Chechnya, just gave a smile – "В это время мы должны потратить время, чтобы расслабиться. Затем мы будем ждать Уоттерсон новые." (_During this time, we should spend a moment to relax. Then, we shall wait the Watterson's new._)

#####

Sarikamish, Ottoman Empire

Ernst von Richopper, Abdullah Aydın Jr. and Mehmet Küçükadonyadış, three men of the Ottoman Army, were having a walk in the street. Using that time, Gumball and Darwin also spent a time with Irina. They suddenly arrived to her tent…

"Hi madame!" – Gumball began like a gentleman.

"Hi man. You're here… now." – Irina was amazed.

"I think… you're beautiful madame. So… do you have contacted with Ismail Enver?" – he questioned.

"Enver Pasha? No guys. Why did you ask like that."

"Well… we need something… from him." – Darwin told.

* * *

…


	16. Chapter 16

Eastern Anatolia…

The Doraemons Entente's members Zaghar Dorasyan and Aleksandr Nichov still did not know where were the boys.

"**МАЛЬЧИКИ!**" (_**BOYS!**_)

But then, an Armenian volunteer had seen something…

"Ոտնահետք." (_Footprint!_)

"То, что сделал он сказать, загар?" (_What did he say, Zaghar?_) – Nichov asked.

"След! Но его, казалось… разные." (_Footprint! But its seemed… different._) – Zaghar explained. Both looked and realized… a Turk base camp. But they saw that wasn't not the Watterson, but it was a horse footprint… with an Islamic symbol.

"Исмаил Энвер!" (_Ismail Enver!_)

#####

_Ottoman base…_

Gumball wanted to have more times with Irina…

"Irina?" – said Gumbie.

"Yes?" – she replied.

"Oh… I want to say something. I do want to say."

"You can do it now."

"After the battle… can you go to the dance with me?"

"Oh sure. But why?"

"I-I-I…"

But then, his eyes turned: Ismail Enver Pasha, Ernst von Richopper, Abdullah Aydın Junior and Mehmet Küçükadonyadış left away, he did say:

"Excuse me for a while."

He came to the tent where the Turks keep the defensive line. This time he had known the first map.

"Yes!"

He stole it and ran away. He had got the first one. Now the last one was still on Enver's hand. He said to Irina later:

"We will continue tonight."

He ran to a small house, where they live here. He did talk to Darwin:

"I found the first one! Now we need the second."

#####

Tbilisi, Russian Georgia

Yulia Watterson tried to find the way to the frontier.

"Damn sit! Do not worry dears, I'm coming!"

#####

Eastern Anatolia…

General Yudenich and his men prepared to attack. He was ordering to Pavel and other of The Doraemons Entente's members…

"Мы не будем там больше, мальчики. Подготовка артиллерии." (_We will not be there anymore, boys. Prepare the artillery._) – Nikolai Yudenich started.

"Г-н умный, я предлагаю что-то." (_Mr. Clever, I suggest something._) – said Fernando and Mon – "Можем ли мы ждать Уоттерсон?" (_Can we wait the Watterson?_)

"**НЕТ! СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО, СЕЙЧАС!**" (_**NO! DO IT, NOW!**_) – Kid yelled – "**Давайте закончим турки, ребята!**" (_**Let's finish the Turks, boys!**_)

The Russians pulled their artillery heading to the Turks. They had aimed and now only waited the order.

"МЫ ГОТОВЫ, СЭР!" (_WE ARE READY, SIR!_)

#####

At night…

_Ottoman base…_

Gumball and Darwin were sleeping, suddenly heard someone shouted. That voice was… Enver Pasha.

"İLK HARİTA KİM ÇALDI?" (_WHO DID STEAL THE FIRST MAP?_)

"Gerçekten bilmiyorum, efendim ama ben uydurmadım çalmak istemedim." (_I really don't know, sir, but I sware I didn't steal it._) – one Kurdish soldier repeated.

"**Casus hırsızı bulmak ve o adam öldürmek!**" (_**Find the spy robber, and kill that guy!**_)

"Ermeniler olabilir! Onlar asla Ruslara karşı savaşmak istiyorum." (_It might be the Armenians! They never want to fight against the Russians._) – Enver's right hand told quietly. Ismail Enver did also very hate the Armenians, so he said.

"Ermeniler bak. Eğer arkasında, kendilerini katliam." (_Watch out the Armenians. If they do behind, I'll slaughter themselves._)

Gumball and Darwin was shocked…

"Oh no…"

* * *

…


	17. Chapter 17

The Turks began hunting the stealer. Ernst von Richopper asked:

"Kim çaldı? Onun şimdi görünür!" (_Who has stolen? Appear its now!_)

Gumball and Darwin didn't appear it now. They knew if they had appeared, the would have been killed about that. So they kept the map inside the house and moved outside.

"We are here. Just calm down!"

But right then, Otto von Feldmann, the German lieutenant, had stood in front of them.

"**AH!**" – Gumball and Darwin was shocked.

"What are you doing here? Go and find the map!" – Otto said as kicking the Watterson. These boys ran to find too.

"Ouch! I do not like that guy!" – Gumball said.

"Either! I think… we need some better guy!" – Darwin talked.

They ran to their house, which was abandoned before, to check out their stolen map. It was still here, so they could relax finding out the second map.

"While they're seeking, we should go and steal it!"

#####

In the Russians, the Russian military, both with Russian and Caucasian ethnic origins, had seen the Turks. But the bad weather and less information made them hard.

"Я хочу видеть,… но я не могу!" (_I want to see,… but I can't!_) – Kid told.

"Аллаху Акбар! Надеюсь, что ничего не происходит с нами!" (_Allahu Akbar! Hope nothing happens to us!_) – Alif was unhappy. He could not stay his eyes out from the warfare. He did order to an officer – "Валентин! Выйдите на улицу и искать." (_Valentin! Go outside and seek out._)

#####

Meanwhile, the gang of Armenian troop, led by Nichov and Dorasyan, were feeling hopeless. They wanted to stop hunting the Watterson.

"It's no use! They may have dead." – Nichov said.

"Aleksandr! Don't stop hoping! We still have a chance!" – Dorasyan did talk.

"Armenians…" – Aleksandr Nichov talked – "I think…" Suddenly, his mind rose a light.

"Wait wait!"

"What now, Nichov? You know where're them?"

"No… but I think… they do know something of the Turks. Might be they're…"

"In the Turks' camp? Oh come on!"

"Don't remember the disastrous Bergmann Offensive? They might contact to the Turks inside."

"You mean…"

"Zaghar,… we can wait them return!"

"So… you still remember…"

"The Gravity Falls' style: wait and kaboom! Take some dynamites, tie in the railway, and destroy when the train arrives!"

#####

* * *

…


	18. Chapter 18

Eastern Anatolia

_Ottoman camp…_

Gumball and Darwin got inside the camp, but Irina suddenly saw it all.

"What are they doing?"

She ran to the tent of Enver, and did see the boys. They were trying to take something…

"Where's the last map?" – Darwin started.

"This is strange!" – Gumball wasn't understood – "How can he…"

"Bunu mu arıyorsun?" (_Looking for this?_) – Abdullah Aydın Senior appeared – "Bence sen alışkanlık hırsızlar, ama şimdi değil… bu doğrudur! Çocuklar, onları alın!" (_I won't think you're thiefs, but now… it's true! Boys, get them!_)

The Turks did suddenly show up. They didn't waste more time getting the gang, and imprisoned them. Irina had seen it too, but she had seen… the face…

"Hey… he is… Gumball?"

"Eğer Irina, neye bakıyorsun? Gidelim!" (_What are you looking at, Irina? Move out!_) – Abdullah yelled. Then, Ismail Enver Pasha also arrived back. He said:

"Düşündüğümden daha zekisin." (_You're clever than I thought._)

"Sultan, Enver Paşa için iyi. Ben sadece kendim yapıyorum." (_Good for Sultan, Enver Pasha. I'm just doing by myself._)

"İyi… Ama Ermeniler hakkında hala korkuyorum. Kontrol tutmak." (_Good… But I am still afraid about the Armenians. Keep controlling._)

Enver ordered to control all of the Armenians, added women and soldiers too. Mr. Fitzgeraldsyan, Irina's dad, felt that Enver would have killed him if he'd resisted, but due to the situation, he must guard the dungeon.

#####

_Russian camp…_

Nikolai still did not order yet. Then, when the time was right, he prepared:

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1,…"

"**ССССССТТТТТТТТТОООООООООООООПППППППППППППППП!**" (_**SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**_) – Yulia Watterson suddenly did appear – "**НИКТО НЕ МОЖЕТ НАЧАТЬСЯ, ЕСЛИ МОИ СЫНОВЬЯ НЕ ЯВЛЯЮТСЯ БЕЗОПАСНЫМИ!**" (_**NOBODY CAN BEGIN IF MY SONS AREN'T SAFE!**_)

"**Я ЕСМЬ ГЕНЕРАЛЬНОЙ ЗДЕСЬ И МОЙ ЗАКАЗ – НЕ БЫТЬ ШУТИШЬ!**" (_**I AM THE GENERAL IN HERE AND MY ORDER IS NOT TO BE JOKING!**_) – Nikolai shouted against Yulia. Yulia wanted to fight but Nikolai had aimed the gun: "Держитесь подальше! Если вы хотите, встретиться За Дораемонзу Антанты! Они не позволят вам разочарован." (_Stay out! If you want, meet The Doraemons Entente! They won't let you disappointed._) Right then, Daniel Kid, Alif Vaikhanov, Wang Lejun and Fernando Costão aimed the swords to Yulia.

"Мы можем убить тебя первым." (_We may kill you first._) – Wang warned – "Но вы не должны бояться. Мои друзья охотятся за ними." (_But you should not be afraid. My friends are hunting them._)

#####

10:55 P.M

Sarikamish, Ottoman Empire

_Ottoman camp…_

Lost both two maps, Gumball and Darwin felt sorry…

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't make this happen for us… Nikolai and Pavel was right." – Gumball said.

"Me neither." – Darwin felt sad. He wanted to fall down. But suddenly…

"OUCH!"

A Turk was unconscious. Mr. Fitzgeraldsyan then threw the keys and two maps to them. He said:

"Move! MOVE! I'LL LET MY DAUGHTER GO WITH! GO!"

The Watterson opened the jail and left. They thanked…

"Thank you for your help."

And he went up, convinced his daughter…

* * *

…


	19. Chapter 19

"My daughter!" – Mr. Fitzegeraldsyan said.

"Father!" – Irina was happy – "What did you do?"

"I have saved your friends. We're Armenians, dear."

"Yeah?"

"They're your friends. Don't know? I've seen their faces." – he explained – "And they're the guys who lived with you and your grandparents before."

"Really?"

"Oh no! Enver Pasha is coming! Quick!" – he pulled his daughter and said with tears: "Go! DON'T COME BACK!" She then ran away. After that, Enver Pasha came.

"Merhaba, asker." (_Hello, soldier._)

"İtaat, Komutan! Burada ne işin var, efendim?" (_Obey, commander! What are you doing here, sir?_)

"Gidip zindan kontrol edin." (_I will go check out the dungeon._)

He was shocked…

#####

_Russian camp…_

Yulia was not subject to filibusters, so she was constantly at the encampment. Both groups of The Doraemons Entente had to intervene.

"STOP IT!"

Finally, they'd done. But they lost so many times.

"It's tiring…" – Rinho began.

"What?" – Kid said.

"It isn't true?" – Mon told.

"Well… she must leave the camp. So… we are success. Let's prepare!" – Pavel Rushchin talked as go to prepare. He then said:

"Генерала Юденича!" (_General Yudenich!_)

"Она прошла?" (_Has she gone?_)

"Она имеет. Теперь мы можем сосредоточиться на военные действия." (_She has. Now we can focus on the warfare._) – Pavel nodded. But suddenly…

"Генерал! Я видела птица!" (_General! I saw a bird!_)

"Что за…" (_What the…_) – Alif felt strange. Then, he got the bird a took from her foot a… letter. He did read:

"_Я видел, как железная дорога в Сарыкамыш. Мой сказал, что некоторые мужчины несколько дней спустя турок подкрепление придет. Мы должны уничтожить его, прежде чем атака. Искренне: Александр и Загар._" (_I have seen the railway in Sarikamish. My men said some few days later the Turks' reinforcement would come. We must destroy its first before attack. Sincerely: Aleksandr and Zaghar._)

After read it, Alif then shouted:

"Подожди! СТОП!" (_Hold on! STOP!_)

…

#####

Somewhere near Sarikamish…

Aleksandr and Zaghar kept goiing in snow. They believed they would never see the boys again.

"МНОГО ДНЕЙ! МЫ СОБИРАЕМСЯ УМА!" (_MANY DAYS! WE ARE GOING MAD!_) – Zaghar's angered.

But while they were going, suddenly they saw something. Nichov spoke:…

"Держись! Может быть, это…" (_Hang on! Maybe it is…_)

#####

Sarikamish, Ottoman Empire

Gumball and Darwin had had 2 maps, thanked for the help of Mr. Fitzgeraldsyan. They must prepare it fast if they hadn't wanted to be beheaded.

"Hurry brother!" – Gumball said.

But sadly…

"Haritalar! GİTMİŞ!" (_The maps! IT'S GONE!_) – Mehmet screamed.

"Oh no!" – Gumball said again.

"MAHKÛMLAR KAYBOLDU! TEKRAR EDİYORUM, **MAHKÛMLAR KAYBOLDU!**" (_PRISONERS HAVE DISAPPEARED! REPEAT, __**PRISONERS HAVE DISAPPEARED!**_) – Ernst shouted – "**Mahkumlar, şimdi!**" (_**Get those prisoners, now!**_)

Gumball and Darwin stole horses and got out. But Otto von Feldmann had known that.

"**ONLAR ORADA! ONLAR KAÇIYOR!**" (_**THEY ARE IN THERE! THEY ARE RUNNING AWAY!**_)

The Turks shot: "Blam!"

"Get out of there! GO!" – Gumball screamed.

"Wait for me! **Gumball!**" – a high voices was yelled. Gumball suddenly…

"You?"

"Irina Fitzgeraldsyan. You're Gumball! Don't worry, I'll defend you."

They almost went… to kiss. But Ernst took a horse and rode…

"**GET BACK HERE, LIARS!**"

"FASTER!" – Darwin tried. But the Turks also chased too: "Allah Allah Allah Allah…"

"NO NO NO…" – Gumball, Irina and Darwin were screaming. But meanwhile, Aleksandr Nichov and Zaghar Dorasyan were walking near, suddenly had seen it too…

"СТОП! Я УВИДЕЛ ЧТО-ТО…" (_STOP! I SAW SOMETHING…_) – Aleksandr ordered.

"Подождите минуту, Ников." (_Wait the minute, Nichov._) – Zaghar talked – "Они… АХ МОЯ ГОША ТУРКИ! ПРИГОТОВЬТЕСЬ К БИТВЕ!" (_They're… OH MY GOSH THE TURKS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!_)

* * *

#####

Now…

Tokyo, Japan

"They were going to fight?" – asks Nobita.

"Quiet, please!" – Doraemon says – "After we'd done we must send back to The Doraemons. And the last is…"

* * *

What is the last?


	20. Chapter 20

The Armenian volunteers had seen the Turks…

"Սպանել թուրքերին. Նրանք գալիս." (_Kill the Turks! They're coming!_)

"Գասպարյան. Պաշտպանել նրանց. Նրանք Կրեդիտ." (_Gasparyan! Defend them! They are the Watterson!_) – Zaghar shouted as fire.

"BLAM!"

"Ermeniler! Bu piçleri öldürün!" (_The Armenians! Kill those bastards!_) – Enver Pasha yelled too as he's fighting. So the fighting between the Armenians and the Turks began. Gumball, Irina and Darwin must hided.

"Irina! I-I… HH!"

"Gumball… are you okay?"

"I…"

Turned out, Darwin had seen… a wounded. Ernst had thrown the dark right direct to Gumball's stomach.

"Oh no!"

But when Ernst could be success to Gumball, he had failed in the fight against Nichov and Dorasyan.

"Gotcha! What to kill us?" – Nichov asked.

"I can't believe I would meet you!" – Ernst was amazed.

"Okay reunion enough! LET'S FIGHT!" – Dorasyan shouted. They joined the fight again. Both guns were considering who would win.

"ATIŞ TUTUN!" (_KEEP FIRING!_)

"УБЕЙТЕ ИХ ВСЕХ!" (_KILL THEM ALL!_)

The fighting had been strained. Darwin and Gumball were keeping one maps of the Sarikamish defensive line, began… from the railway to Sarikamish. He said:

"I-I-I… HUUHHHH!"

"NO!" – Irina began crying – "You can't die!"

Meanwhile, Dorasyan, Nichov and their volunteers kept shooting.

"НЕ БОЙТЕСЬ! ДЕРЖИТЕ СТРЕЛЬБЫ!" (_DON'T BE AFRAID! KEEP FIRING!_)

In the opposition, the Turks also proved. Abdullah Sr. shouted:…

"ERMENİLERE KATLİAM! RUS DE ÖLDÜR!" (_SLAUGHTER THE ARMENIANS! KILL THE RUSSIAN TOO!_)

Ernst also could not forget the Watterson boys. So he ran away. But then, Dorasyan had seen that happening.

"YOU!"

Aleksandr Nichov also tried to attack. But Adbullah Aydın Jr. also knew it.

"Want it? Take this!"

They'd fired a lot of ammos to each others. The fight between the Armenians and the Turks was not ended yet. But Gumball realised if they still fired, the Armenians would fall. So he spoke:

"Darwin…"

"Brother?"

"Go… with me…"

"Will you be fine?"

"Let's… rock!"

They ran from the warfare to go to the Armenians. Aleksandr Nichov had been holding, suddenly saw their faces. He shouted:

"ЗАЩИТИТЕ МАЛЬЧИКОВ! СЕЙЧАС!" (_PROTECT THE BOYS! NOW!_)

He jumped to shoot, protect the way for the Watterson. But Irina also shouted:

"**I won't leave you!**"

"NO!" – Nichov yelled as shoot to the Turks. So Mehmet did easily realise the chance had come.

"ATEŞ!" (_FIRE!_)

He hit… right direct Darwin's back. Darwin screamed high:

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Darwin… UUHHH…" – Gumball was shocked to bleeding.

"NO! Gumbie, I'm coming!" – Irina talked. But Nichov told: "Girl, stay out! IT'S DANGEROUS…"

But it was too late. She had been shot by a Turk.

"AH!"

"Onu vurdu! Onu vurdu!" (_I shot her! I shot her!_)

"СМЕРТЬ!" (DEATH!) – Aleksandr Nichov shot death that soldier – "Quick! Hurry up boys!" But their wounds were too… heavy. Irina was hit too…

"Follow me!" – Zaghar ordered – "Let's retreat!" But Nichov stopped:

"Not yet! I must save the boys and the girl."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Just believe me!"

He then ran…

* * *

…the last chapter, part 1…


	21. Chapter 21

The Turks had finally shot both three. Nichov, Dorasyan suffered a lot of casualties, and the Turks also unlucky like that.

"Kill all of them!" – Dorasyan yelled – "DON'T GIVE UP, NICHOV!"

"We're tired now! BUT WE MUST HOLD UNTIL GUMBALL AND DARWIN…" – Nichov said. But Dorasyan yelled: "Still? WE HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLES WITH THEM!"

But Gumbie and Darwin still tried. They, with Irina, kept running to the Armenians, even they were bleeding. Finally…

"Do not… give… up… guys, we're… closer…" – Gumbie spoke as bleeding. But Ernst von Richopper didn't miss that chance:

"How to finish? Well… it's the answer."

He took a shotgun from a dead Turk and fired:

"Blam! Blam! Blam!"

Its hit direct to both three… Nichov was shocked:

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"Yes!" – Ernst couldn't hide his happiness – "I've scored a goal!"

"Not this time!" – Nichov repeated. Even he shot failure, but he also made Ernst… feared…

"Wow…"

"Here!"

Meanwhile, Gumball, Darwin and Irina finally fell down. They knew they could not live any longer, so they tried to step on their last moment…

"Hang… on…"

Nichov had seen it…

"Don't be afraid everyone! I'll help both of you!"

But when he touched…

"BLOOD? Are you dying?"

He did look to their bodies, and saw so many bloods. They were dying. Before the death, Gumball wished:

"Sir…"

"Please… you can't die." – cried Nichov – "Nikolai Yudenich shall think again."

"It's… over now sir… Please… take these…"

Gumbie did give Nichov a map. Darwin did it too. Nichov looked and… surprised:

"Sarikamish!"

"Thanks… Irina?" – Gumball asked.

"Yes?"

"We'll… meet again?"

"I promise!" – Irina then fell down and finally,… she stopped breathing. Gumball followed too. Aleksandr Nichov did scream:

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

After the death of Gumball and Irina, Darwin finally stopped breathing. Nichov took their maps and said:

"Каждый… ОТСТУПЛЕНИЕ!" (_Everyone… RETREAT!_)

The Armenians retreated, while Nichov carried three bodies back to the camp. Abdullah Aydın Junior after saw it then shout:

"Onlar geri çekiliyor! Vur onları!" (_They are retreating!_ _Shoot_ _them!_)

But it was too late for the Turks. The Armenians had run successful. Right then, Dorasyan told:

"Why did you carry those deaths?"

"They've these!"

"What?" – Dorasyan was surprised after Nichov gave these: "The maps of Sarikamish!"

* * *

Something was changed…


	22. Chapter 22

After the fight…

Eastern Anatolia

_Russian camp…_

In the base camp, general Yudenich was watching to the battlefield's line, but its unlucky that the weather was becoming worse…

"It can't be… I can't see much."

But then…

"SOMEONE IS COMING!" – the Russians aimed guns to the mysterious peoples who're just coimng back. And they was surprised…

"Impossible…"

They were Nichov, Dorasyan, the Armenian volunteers and… 3 dead bodies: Gumball, Darwin, Irina…

"NOO…" – Yulia, the mothers of the boys was too shocked…

"It cannot be like this…" – Mon was shocked… – "I very… very sorry…"

"My boys! Who make you died… so fast?" – Yulia cried. Nichov said:

"The Turks! Ismail Enver Pasha."

"Ismail Enver Pasha?" – Yulia asked – "That Pasha will pay for this!" Nikolai Yudenich, general of the Russians, spoke:

"Did you get new? Finally…"

"I think you shoul check again" – Nichov gave the maps of Sarikamish, and found out it was had a railway crossing Sarikamish may become a transport military device. Yulia told:

"So… they want it?"

"General Yudenich! The railway I saw belong to the Turks. We must destroy it. And… why the boys had these?"

"They had disguited!" – Mon explained – "They might get the Turks' uniforms and stole it before they were murdered."

"So…?" – Fernando asked stupidly.

"We have the maps. Now, we can destroy it!"

#####

Sarikamish, Ottoman Empire

Also after the fight, Enver Pasha suddenly smashed to the table.

"You idiot! You don't know huh?"

"Ismail! Your angry cannot fix the past! You must know that, pro-German!" – Ernst said.

"So what do you want? MONEY?" – Enver became angered.

"No money nor other else! Don't blame me!" – Ernst kept saying until Otto appeared…

"We can't fix it now. We've lost both two maps, so if they understand, we'll be down. Enver, your men must prepare the Sarikamish railway!"

#####

So many… tears from the Watterson. Yulia and Nikolai only cried but they could not do anything. Mon talked:

"We need to bury them all. I'm sorry."

But then…

"Hey hey! Mon, come here!" – Pavel Rushchin called. Mon went to Pavel's tent, and…

"WHAT THE…?"

"Yeah… the maps of Sarikamish defensive line."

But Yulia after saw her son's bodies had talked:

"I want to revenge… for my sons!"

She then prepared for herself. The others did not understand about it until…

"Let's move!"

* * *

Battle of Sarikamish…


	23. Chapter 23

In Russian Empire's province of Armenia, right after the deaths of Gumball and Darwin, Yulia decided to revenge. But first, Nikolai Watterson had insisted on Nikolai Yudenich to bury their sons and Irina together. After the bury, they prayed…

"Hope the God bless their souls, led them to the paradise, and… rest in peace."

And then, they only waited that moment. So many Russians had left later, to search the railway by Yudenich's order.

"Здесь мы идем!" (_Here we go!_)

#####

_Ottoman camp…_

"Alright… if the Armenians do this, they shall be taught!" – Enver Pasha told to Otto von Feldmann like that.

"You cannot do that! The Armenians…" – von Feldmann said. But Enver didn't listen: "What? Did you like when your soldiers betray you?" He then ordered:

"The Armenians… if we lose the war, kill all of them!"

Enver outed, The Doraemons Central gang inned. Ernst von Richopper felt worried about Enver.

"Er wird die Armeniern zu töten, wenn sie die Ursache für die Türken Katastrophe waren." _(He's going to kill the Armenians if they were the cause of the Turks' disaster._)

#####

Eastern Anatolia…

Near Sarikamish, the Russians had watched the railway to Sarikamish from the West of Turkey.

"Here they come! Have all been ready?" – Kid and Mon asked.

"We are, bros!" – Nichov said – "Now… 1,… 2,…"

"3! **KILL'EM ALL!**" – Yulia shouted. The Russians found the train, had shot a lot of ammos to the Turks. The Turks weren't prepared to face that.

"ARRGGGGHHHHH!"

"**KEEP FIRING!**" – Mon and Yulia kept yelling to the soldiers. The Russian soldiers even fired more ammos, and then, when the train didn't have any resistance, they attacked.

"ЗАРЯД!" (_CHARGE!_)

They assaulted the train, and found out no more resists…

"Ясно!" (_Clear!_)

Yulia might have proved that she was the bravest, and not afraid against the enemy: "My sons… I'll revenge for your deaths!"

* * *

#####

Few days later, the battle of Sarikamish had offically begun…

_Ottoman camp…_

"ENVER PAŞA! BİZ HABER VAR!" (_ENVER PASHA! WE HAVE NEWS!_) – Mehmet yelled.

"Mehmet?" – Enver Pasha hadn't been ready yet – "What news?"

"Ruslar demiryolu bulmuştu. Onları kontrol öldürdü şimdi bizim asker savaştan önce onlar…" (_The Russians had found the railway! They are now controlling them, killed our troops before the battle…_)

"NE?" (_WHAT?_) – Enver was shocked – "Yeter… askerler!" (_Enough… soldiers!_)

#####

Sarikamish, Ottoman Empire

Watching the battlefield, Nikolai Yudenich could not be happier like that. He laughed:

"Hahahahaha…"

"Поздравление генерал!" (_Congratulation General!_) – Mon congratulated.

They kept watching. The Turks were going to retreat out. The Russians made that become advantage, and passed from trenches. Then Mon, Kid, Nichov, Alif, Fernando, Wang looked to the sky…

"Thank you… Gumbie and Darwin!"

They imagined…

#####

Lost the map, Ismail Enver didn't know how to do. He then shouted.

"**SOLDIERS! PASS THIS MOUNT!**"

They were obey the order. Abdullah Aydın Senior only could yell these words:

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

They kept walking… on the snow. The snows weren't hot from the sky. But in some reason, Mr. Aydın Sr. had imagined: a kiss from Gumball and Irina.

#####

()

_In Russia…_

_Gumball and Irina, among with the Tsarist officers and The Doraemons Entente, were going to dance… even Tsar Nicholas II also appeared_

"_Do you love me?" – Gumball asked._

"_Even we are in trouble, bad weather, conflict… or even else…" – Irina said. Then Gumball ended: "But only the love is never broken!" They kissed, in front of Tsar and Russian soldiers+officers. The Doraemons Entente threw to them flowers…_

"_Happy ending… their moment together…"_

()

#####

_Russian camp…_

"They are together… even they were deaths." – Fernando smiled as speaking. They shall never forget… that moment…

* * *

#####

Now…

Tokyo, Japan

"Wow… Gumball, Darwin and Irina… sad ending…" – Nobita almost cries.

"Yeah… it was too sad ending." – Shizuka talks.

"Come on! It was 1914-1915, not today!" – Suneo just says that.

"Well… I just only don't know who is Y. D. K?" – Doraemon questions himself and others. But then, Jaian tells:

"Hey… let's read the others okay?"

"Yeah… but the first story will not be forgotten…" – Nobita and Shizuka nod – "A lesson of love for both… us."

THE END

* * *

_**(*) Battle of Sarikamish**_


	24. Special

I'm beginning the project called: _the reborn of Great War_. I decided to make some stories about the Great War (1914-1918). You can read and link:

**_"St. Arnold Shoots the Dragon"_**: #www.#fanfiction#.#net#.#/#s#/#9334841#/#1#/#St-Ar nold-Shoots-the-Dragon

**_"Excaliferb_ 1914"**: #www.#fanfiction#.#net#.#/#s#/#9222190#/#1#/#Excal iferb-1914

**_"Happy Christmas"_**:

**_"Gallipoli: Dead End"_**:

**_"A beautiful date"_**:

**_"Poland"_**:

**_"A long kiss"_**:

**…and more…**

* * *

Other story also relative about the Great War:

**_"The Great War game"_**: #www.#fanfiction#.#net#.#s#/#9411549#/#1#/#The-Gre at-War-game

* * *

I'll use some cartoons and animes. Hope you like it.


End file.
